Always and Forever
by thegirlwrappedinwords
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Remus for forever and on Christmas day, when she gets a package, she is sent back in time. A tale of two Christmas dinners, packages, and cheesecake. To remuslives for December Twin Exchange!


A/N: FOR REMUSLIVES! Sorry, I was on a trip and I couldn't post this until now. So here we go.

For: remuslives [December Twin Exchange].

Prompt: Cheesecake.

Quote: "Go on then."

Enjoy!

* * *

A knock landed on the door of Grimmauld Place and Hermione struggled to compose herself, wiping away stray tears from her cheeks before opening the door. She was greeted by a grinning Harry Potter and a small blue-haired child grabbing onto her leg. "HER-MY-OWN-EEE!" the small child giggled as he struggled to say Hermione's name without pausing.

Hermione Granger forced a smile onto her face before stooping down to give Teddy Lupin a hug. He looked so much like his father, and that's why it hurt so much when little Teddy said her own name. "Happy Christmas," Harry, from the doorway, said with a small smile.

Hermione let go of Teddy, quickly gave Harry a hug, and invited them in to set up for the Christmas party that she was apparently hosting. As she watched Harry grab Teddy by the hand, she couldn't help but be filled with that lingering sadness that always laid in her heart, after _he_ died. "Yeah... happy..." she couldn't help but whisper to herself. She closed the door but the moment the door was shut, the doorbell rang again.

With a slight sigh, she opened the door again and her eyes landed on a brown package that said, 'My Holiday Present to Miss Hermione Granger.' Hermione grabbed the package and in a fit of unhappiness, opened it, using only her hands. What could be in it? Maybe something that could finally cheer her up. Hermione was barely able to make out what was written on the note within the package before everything went black.

'_One more day to see him again.'_

* * *

Hermione's eyes slammed open as her head met the cold, rocky ground in the alleyway of Diagon Alley. She couldn't help but let out the small cry that escaped her lips at the sudden pain. When she struggled to get up, the young girl couldn't help but stumble as the entire world spun in her eyes. She shut her eyes tight and only opened them when she felt the light feeling of a snowflake, hitting her forehead.

When she was finally able to move without feeling like she was going to puke, Hermione walked out of the alleyway and into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. A man ran up to her with a bright smile. "Happy Christmas! Could I offer you a copy of the newest Daily Prophet? Or maybe even a hangover potion?" he asked with a slight smile as he observed the uneasiness that Hermione walked with. Hermione gratefully took a Daily Prophet; she hadn't been reading it in quite a long time but she didn't see why not. It was Christmas after all.

She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous newspaper. The only thing that she didn't smile at was the date. December 25, _1979_. For a second, everything just stopped. Hermione shook her head. No, no, this couldn't be happening. That guy must be playing a prank on her or something; she knew his smile was way too big!

Hermione looked around and shuffled into the only place that she knew and loved. Flourish & Blotts.

She searched around each of the registers before going straight to the first open one. "Excuse me, what is today's date?" she asked, fixing her gaze on counter.

"Well, it's Christmas, of course."

"Yes, but what year?"

"1979."

So it was true. No, no, maybe this guy was in on the joke as well. But as soon as Hermione looked up from the counter into the supposedly joking eyes of the man at the register, she knew that, in no possible way, could this be some kind of prank.

When Hermione looked up from the counter, she saw a ruggedly handsome man with slightly paled skin. His hazelnut brown hair hung over his eyes and his amber colored eyes stared transfixed on Hermione. His nicely shaped lips were pulled into a genuine smile as he watched her patiently. Scars peppered his face. He was dressed brown colored robes and on the left side of his outfit was a name tag. The name tag read, 'Remus J. Lupin.'

Before she knew it, Hermione had stumbled back so far that she knocked over an entire stack of books, her eyes wider than they'd ever been before. This young man was Remus. There was no doubt in her mind. Everything about him screamed Remus.

Remus Lupin sighed tiredly, though there was a hint of a smile lingering on his lips. He began to walk towards her and crouched down to pick up some of the books with Hermione. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," she quickly apologized as she put them back up on a stack. Remus simply smiled.

"It's no problem," Remus smiled.

When they had finished stacking them, Hermione apologized again before walking into the shelves, her head laid low and ready to just lie down and cry forever for eternity.

* * *

Hermione had just spent the last four hours of Christmas, simply reading a book about time travel. There was obviously something in that box that triggered her to fall through time and land in this exact moment. But what really haunted her were the words in the letter.

'_One more day to see him again.'_

It was no secret to her friends that she had been in love with Remus Lupin, for years. At first, it started as a crush but it grew to be so much more. Soon he was the first thing that she thought about in the morning and the last thing before she went to bed. It was inevitable. When Harry found out, he understood and even said that they were perfect together. Ron had gotten mad at first, but then even he admitted that Harry was right. And just when Hermione was about to really tell Remus how she felt; he'd gotten into a relationship with Tonks. And Hermione's heart was crushed.

And so she hid her heart away. Hermione became that steady friend in the background, simply watching, waiting. An unrequited, one-sided love that he would never know about. So ever since Remus had passed, after the Battle of Hogwarts, she'd just felt empty. Sure, she'd had a few flings every once and a while but she just couldn't fill that hole inside her heart.

So those words simply haunted her. Why had the box taken her to this time? Why not earlier or later? Why when he was in his prime? Were they just trying to kill her? Make the hole deeper? She just didn't know.

When Hermione looked up from her thoughts and reading, she saw that it was already almost eight in the afternoon. "Hey. We're going to close up early today. It's Christmas after all. Are you going to pay for that?" a voice said from in front of her. Hermione looked towards the voice and of course, it was Remus Lupin, dressed in a regular bunch of Muggle clothes. He smiled at her, gesturing to the book in Hermione's lap.

Hermione struggled to say the correct words. She didn't have any money with her and she was pretty sure that reading a book for four hours was not allowed in Flourish & Blotts. Remus stopped her. "How about this? You can have the book; it is Christmas, after all," he smiled at her. She fumbled with her thanks to the young man and helped him pack up the store. They walked out together and Hermione watched as Remus performed the charms and such to lock up the store. Then they simply looked at each other shyly, not quite knowing what to say or do. And that's when three shadowed figures came up from behind them.

"HEY MOONY, you ready?" one of them shouted out, making the two jump. Hermione quickly blushed when she recognized the young version of Sirius Orion Black, joined by James Potter and... Peter Pettigrew. "Who's this fine young lady?" Sirius looked expectedly at Hermione who looked at the ground. When she looked back up, even Remus was looking at her, curious for her name.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she mumbled under her breath though all of them were still able to hear the words, especially Remus. They each introduced themselves in return, each with a smile.

"Hey Moony, Lily's probably off her rocker right now, waiting for us, are you ready to go?" James patted Remus on the shoulder. Remus nodded. James smiled and began to lead Sirius and Peter to leave Diagon Alley. But Remus lingered. Hermione stood still. She had nowhere to go. She'd probably just stay somewhere, maybe find a bench or something to sleep on and return to Flourish & Blotts in the morning. If she was still here.

"Hermione," Remus began as she turned towards her name, "do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" She paused. Did she want to reveal this to him? What would he think of her other than this weird homeless girl who knocks over books? Hermione looked to the ground and bit her lip before shaking her head.

With one look at his friends that were waiting for him and the girl with no place to go, Remus sighed before offering his arm to Hermione, who locked arms with him in return. She blushed, looking back down to the street as Remus called out to his friends. "HEY JAMES! Do you think that Lily will mind if there's one more for Christmas dinner?"

James shook his head. Sirius smiled at Remus and Hermione before whispering in James's ear, "Moony is _so _getting lucky tonight."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. When they'd first arrived at Godric's Hollow, Lily had greeted everyone and introduced herself to Hermione though she'd already known Lily, just not in person. Then she'd yelled at James for not telling her that an extra person was coming to dinner. Lily and Hermione had clicked; it was like they were best friends already, just by having one conversation with one and another.

Naturally Hermione had stayed as far away as possible from Peter. When Lily had suggested that Hermione and Peter set the table, she declined, saying that she'd rather do it by herself, but ended up setting it with Remus.

The food was delicious and everything was wonderful until she'd heard a conversation in the kitchen between the Marauders and Lily.

"Are you sure that she'd trustworthy, Remus?" Lily's voice rang out.

"Yeah, Moony, you did just meet her in a bookstore like six hours ago. You don't know anything about her." James spoke quietly.

"I don't know, you guys she just seems different. I feel like I already know her. And besides, what was I supposed to do? Let her sleep on some cold bench somewhere? She had nowhere to go!" Remus protested greatly against their opinions.

"Okay, Remus, I believe your opinion. Just make sure to tell me how she is in the sack, 'kay?" Sirius joked.

There was a long pause before they all came out of the kitchen. And soon the mood was back up. Christmas music was played, James and Lily danced happily together, Sirius and Peter cringed when they got stuck under some magical mistletoe, happy. Personally, Hermione felt uncomfortable and resulted to hiding in a corner with the time travel book. But of course, that didn't last when a voice startled her, asking, "Cheesecake?" Hermione dropped the book, making it fall to the floor with a large slam.

Remus smiled apologetically, as he offered her a slice of delicious looking Cheesecake on a plate with two forks held in his hand. Hermione nodded and Remus sat next to her, handing her a fork. "So... party's not really your thing?" Remus offered up some conversation before sinking his fork into the cake and eating it.

"Nope. Never has and never will. Personally, I don't think I'd enjoy being stuck under the mistletoe with someone I don't know," she smiled hesitantly before having a bite of the cheesecake.

"Me either."

They ate the cheesecake together until the last bite lay there on Remus's fork. "Okay, that is not fair at all. You ate a majority of it," Hermione protested.

"I got it for you."

"Exactly! You got it for _me_. So I should have it!"

Remus smiled before holding out the fork in his hand. There was still the cheesecake on the fork. He held it out, clearly wanting to feed it to her. She rolled her eyes before opening her mouth and eating the cheesecake off of the fork. It may not have been the most seductive thing to any other guy but to Remus, it was like heaven when their eyes met.

"You know, I have some more books upstairs, if you want to look at them," Remus offered. He'd stayed at Godric's Hollow a few times and he kept his books in 'his room', for whenever he did happen to crash there.

"Sure. I'd like that." Hermione smiled as Remus grabbed her hand. She looked at their hands before following him up the stairs.

The pair completely oblivious to the fact that James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter watched them as the duo walked away. James leaned in closer to Sirius and whispered, "Yep, he's definitely getting some tonight."

* * *

How had they gotten into this situation? She'd followed him upstairs and watched amazed at the large variety of books that Remus had. "Well, go on then, dig in," he smiled, amused at their common love for books. So she did... and ended up climbing up too high for a book, falling on top of Remus, who grunted.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to—I just—and then—I am so sorry!" she quickly apologized, her face reddening.

"It's okay."

And that's when Remus and Hermione realized just how close they were because Hermione, as if she were in a daze, leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was exhilarating to finally be able to kiss him, though Remus was so much more different now than he was then. Remus quickly returned it and they were soon making out on the floor of his bedroom.

And the clock chimed midnight.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened wide. She was on the couch, in her hands was the package. The slip of paper. She was back to her normal time and she couldn't feel more heartbroken.

How dare they? They just dangled what she'd always wanted in front of her and right when it had happened, they pulled the carpet out from under her. Hermione couldn't help but feel horrible the entire rest of Christmas day until the Christmas party was in full bloom and a hand tapped on her shoulder. "Cheesecake?" a voice asked.

Hermione spun around in a shock and quickly observed the man in front of her. The same as always, though his hair was shorter, a long scar ran down his face, and his usual brown hair had splashes of gray. But she still loved it. "Remus?! You're still alive?" she asked in amazement.

"Love, I've been alive, for quite some time now," Remus asked, confused, before leaning down and pecking her on the lips, putting down the plate of cheesecake, so he could kiss her deeper and better. She returned it but when they broke apart, she didn't understand at all.

"What about Tonks?"

"What about her? She got married a few years ago to Charlie Weasley, right? You were her bridesmaid, you should know," Remus chuckled. They talked the rest of the night and from she discovered was that she and Remus were MARRIED, Tonks and Charlie got married, and Sirius was also alive. "Are you okay, love? What's with all of the questions?"

Hermione smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to be with you, right now. I love you," she pressed her lips to his. He beamed when they pulled away.

"Always and forever," he said before pressing his lips back on hers. She couldn't help but grin on the inside when his lips tasted like cheesecake.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! :) ~thegirlwrappedinlightning~


End file.
